Super Smash Bros Annihilation
by Omega Zero
Summary: All your favorite Characters and more . . . Hosted by myself and Azreal
1. Invitations and preparations

From of stage walks out a robot in dark blue armor who looks very similar to Zero from the Mega Man X games  
  
Omega Zero: Welcome one and all to my Super Smash Bros. Tournament! For the most part they will be the characters from Melee, although there will be a few new characters (from Nintendo games of course). For all you Nintendo fans out there, do not be alarmed if you see characters from other gaming systems or anime's, they either work for me or are just there to watch the fight. Also I recommend reading Zero Hour to see how the crew interacts with each other.  
  
From off stage comes a flying hamster that starts to fly around Omega's head.  
  
Azreal: Don't forget me! I'm there too!  
  
Omega: (Shakes his head) don't remind me. Oh, before I forget I do not own anything on the show except myself, some battle fields, and Azreal.  
  
Azreal: Now let's start the fic! I'm bored!  
  
Omega: (Looks towards readers) See what I put up with?  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Super Smash Bros. Annihilation  
  
Chapter 1: Invitations and preparations  
  
Hyrule  
  
Link was bored. There was no way around it. There had been no uprisings, no attempts on the princess, nothing remotely dangerous. Hell, he would even fight Gannondorf again. At the moment the best thing Link could think to do was to lie in his favorite spot in Hyrule field.  
  
Link: (Sighs) there's got to be something I could do . . .  
  
At this moment Link looks over at the field and sees a person in red armor running towards him. Link quickly gets up and draws his sword. As the person ran closer he started to slow down and finally when he neared Link he stopped and started to catch his breath.  
  
????: Are (huff) you (puff) Link?  
  
Link, confused at why this person was looking for him, lowered his sword, though he kept it in his hand.  
  
Link: Yes, I am . . . what do you want?  
  
The person in the red armor smiles and pulls out a letter.  
  
????: Oh thank God! I thought I would never find you! I've got an important message for you. (He gives the letter to Link) By the way, my names Zero.  
  
Zero then turns around and starts to walk off but then stops in his tracks and turns around to face Link.  
  
Zero: Hey . . . you wouldn't happen to know where princess Zelda lives do you? I've also got a letter for her too.  
  
Link, still confused as to what was going on, points to the far side of the field.  
  
Link: She's all the way on the other side of the field, at least a day's journey.  
  
At that moment Zero looked like he was going to drop to the ground.  
  
Zero: (shaking his head) You've got to be kidding me.  
  
He then turns around and starts to run the way Link pointed, all the way mumbling something about killing Omega when he got back. Link stares after Zero for a moment but then he turns his attention to the letter. On the outside there were no indications on what it was, and the only out standing thing on it was Link's name printed on it. Curious, he opened it up and read the note within. What it said instantly made his boredom go away.  
  
To Link, You are invited to attend the 3rd Super Smash Bros. Tournament, sponsored by Omega Zero and Azreal. If you want to enter please wait for transport at Hyrule castle at noon three days from now. Do not forget to bring your letter so that you can register for the event. We hope to see you there.  
  
Signed, Omega Zero  
  
Link smiled and placed the letter in his pouch. He then started his own trek to the castle.  
  
Link: Well, this should be interesting.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Onett  
  
It was a dark and stormy night in Onett, the kind of night where it's best to stay inside and try to sleep. The house in which Ness resided in was no different. At that moment he was tossing and turning in his bed. He couldn't help but feel that something important was going to happen.  
  
Ness: (mumbling to himself) and it doesn't help that I'm alone.  
  
Figuring that a midnight snack would help to calm him down he walk down the stairs toward the kitchen. But as he walked down the stairs he started to hear knocking at the front door. Ness looked over at the clock and saw that it was a quarter past midnight.  
  
Ness: (confused) Who could that be?  
  
He walked over to the front door as the person outside knocked yet again.  
  
Ness: Hold on a moment, I'm almost there!  
  
He opened the door to find a very imposing figure in front of him. The man outside had long white hair and wore an outfit more fitting for the 16th century. Ness took a small step back as the figure looked at him.  
  
Ness: (nervous) Who . . . ?  
  
???????: My name is Alucard. Are you Ness?  
  
Ness: Yes.  
  
Ness was now kicking himself for leaving his trusty bat in his bedroom. Anyway, if this guy wanted trouble he was in for a surprise. Alucard smiled as he looked down at Ness and reached his hand into his pocket. Ness tensed for the attack. What happened next took him by surprise. Alucard pulled out a letter and handed it over to Ness.  
  
Alucard: That is good. I have many others to deliver and I do not have much time. Goodnight.  
  
With that he turns around and leaves. Ness watches him go off and then opens the letter. After he reads it he smiles.  
  
Ness: Wow.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Corneria  
  
Fox and Falco were staring down each other daring the other to make a move.  
  
Fox: Your move Feather duster.  
  
Falco: Don't rush me you bushy tailed weasel.  
  
It was then Falco moved his queen to take Fox's rook. Falco smirked in triumph.  
  
Falco: Checkmate!  
  
Fox started to bang his head on the table.  
  
Fox: Not again! That's five times in a row!  
  
Falco: Yea, now pay up.  
  
At that moment there was a knock at the front door of the team's planet side base. Slippy jumped up from his seat before the others could even attempt to get up.  
  
Slippy: I got it!  
  
Slippy opened the door to reveal a very human looking figure wearing red armor. (We all know who this is.)  
  
Zero: Do you know where I can find Fox and Falco?  
  
Intrigued as to why this person would be looking for them, Fox and Falco got up and joined Slippy at the door.  
  
Fox: I'm Fox . . .  
  
Falco: and I'm Falco. Now what do you want?  
  
Zero took out two letters and handed each of them one.  
  
Zero: Good I have an important invitation for each of you. Now if you excuse me I need to finish handing out the others.  
  
With that he leaves. Fox and Falco look at each other then tear into their letters. They each read the letters then smile. Fox turns toward Slippy.  
  
Fox: Get Peppy and fire up the Great Fox! We leave tonight!  
  
Slippy: Right! (Leaves)  
  
Fox then turns to face Falco.  
  
Fox: I bet you $50 that I get farther in the tournament then you.  
  
Falco: You're on!  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Johto  
  
Mewtwo paced in his newest fortress Knowing something was about to happen. All of a sudden he felt the presence of a human nearing his castle.  
  
Mewtwo: An intruder. He will pay for trespassing on my lands.  
  
But then Mewtwo read the intruders mind with his psychic abilities and stopped that train of thought. In fact he started to smile.  
  
Mewtwo: Well isn't that interesting. I believe I shall meet him instead.  
  
Mewtwo floated down to the castles main doors and opened then just before the person could knock on it. The person outside had on strange attire and had an aura around him that showed he was no normal human.  
  
Alucard: (who else?) I have a letter for you. It is about . . .  
  
Mewtwo: Yes I know what it's about. Now give me the letter and leave.  
  
The moment that Alucard gave the letter to Mewtwo the door slammed in his face.  
  
Alucard: (extremely annoyed) Jerk.  
  
With that Alucard starts walking off toward the location of the portal that would take him home.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
In Omega Zero's studio  
  
Azreal was pacing back and forth on Omega's desk with an annoyed look on his face.  
  
Azreal: I picked out two fighters but I need one to beat everyone else up! Someone strong. Someone evil! Someone . . .  
  
???????: Like me.  
  
Azreal jumps nearly three feet in the air as he hears the voice. He turns around to see who said that and smiled.  
  
Azreal: Yes! You're perfect! Mwhahahahaha! Omega will never see this coming!  
  
With that Azreal continues to laugh.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
At the new Super Smash Bros. Stadium  
  
Omega was putting up the finishing touches to the stadium. When he was finished he looked over at it to look at his work. It was a banner that said Super Smash Bros. Annihilation in blood red colors.  
  
Omega: There, that should do it.  
  
At that moment Omega looked over his shoulder and spotted his security guard.  
  
Omega: Hey Vegeta. What do you think?  
  
Vegeta looked over at Omega and rolled his eyes.  
  
Vegeta: This isn't a tournament, it's a kiddie carnival. If you need me I'll be inside.  
  
Vegeta then goes into the stadium leaving Omega behind.  
  
Omega: (scratches his head) You think he would like a good fight.  
  
At that moment another person came into view. He was a black robot that had blue streaks under his eyes.  
  
Omega: Yo Forte! What's going on?  
  
Forte goes over to Omega and hands over a list.  
  
Forte: All the fighters have registered and are waiting inside . . . except for Azreal's fighters, he said he wanted them to be a surprise.  
  
Omega: (sighs) Of course, anything to annoy me. Well we better get going before they tear down the place.  
  
Forte: Right.  
  
With that they both enter the building. As they get out of sight Azreal comes out into view.  
  
Azreal: Hehe. He'll never know what hit him. (Turns around) Hey guy's! Let's go!  
  
With that three shadowy figures come into view and enter the building.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Next chapter: The fights are announced and the first two commence. First up . . . Samus vs. Fox and Marth vs. D.K. Who will win and who will fall? 


	2. Let the fights begin!

Super Smash Bros. Annihilation  
  
Chapter 2: Let the fights begin!  
  
Omega Zero entered the stadium and went over to a podium set up in front of the fighters. Everyone from the last Smash Bros. tournament was present except for a few that decided not to come. (Pichu, Jiggilypuff, Dr. Mario, and Young Link for those of you who wanted to know) Also not present were the three fighters Azreal picked for the tournament. Omega sighed at this.  
  
Omega: Damn Azreal, anything to make my life harder.  
  
Omega went up onto a podium where Forte, Alucard, and Zero were waiting. Zero was glaring at him as he approached.  
  
Omega: (sighs) what's wrong now?  
  
Zero: (Sarcastically) You just had to send me to Hyrule, didn't you?  
  
Omega goes over to the microphone set up on the stage and taps on it, drawing everyone's attention.  
  
Omega: (clears his throat) Thank you all for coming. At this tournament we have decided to make a few changes . . .  
  
From somewhere in the back a person in blue armor yelled out.  
  
Marth: What kind of changes?  
  
Omega: Nothing major, we just decided to do things differently this time. For example, you will all be divided into 4 divisions at the start. From the winners of each division we will team the fighters up, the Division 1 winner with the Division 2 winner, and the Division 3 winner with the Division 4 winner. The two teams will then fight until only one team remains.  
  
The fighters then started to talk amongst themselves about the new arrangements, there seemed to be some mixed feelings.  
  
Falco: (thinking) Interesting . . .  
  
Bowser: You mean I have to team with someone else!!??  
  
Link: (looks at Zelda and thinks to herself) Please team me up with her.  
  
Omega then taps on the microphone again to get everyone's attention back.  
  
Omega: You didn't let me finish. The team that wins will then have to fight amongst themselves in an arena specifically made for this tournament. Now Zero here will read off who will be in each division and who will fight who in the first rounds.  
  
Omega hands over the mike to Zero and stands back.  
  
Zero: Okay! Here's the line up people. But first off, since we only have 24 fighters both divisions 2 and 4 will have less fighters. So, whoever ends up there has an advantage. Remember this is completely random . . .  
  
Division 1: Samus vs. Fox  
  
Peach vs. Zelda  
  
Pikachu vs. Luigi  
  
Mr. Game and Watch vs. mystery fighter 1 . . .  
  
Next to Marth a voice calls out.  
  
Roy: Hold it . . . Mystery fighter? Who exactly is that!?  
  
Zero: (shakes his head) We sent someone to find some new fighters, except he wants them to be a surprise . . . don't blame me. Continuing . . .  
  
Division 2: Marth vs. D.K.  
  
Mystery fighter 2 vs. Falco  
  
Falco: (smiles) sweet.  
  
Division 3: Kirby vs. Gannondorf  
  
Roy vs. Captain Falcon  
  
Mystery fighter 3 vs. Mario  
  
Ice climbers vs. Yoshi  
  
Gannondorf: (Looks at Kirby and laughs) Hahaha! I've got the puff ball.  
  
The Ice climbers turn towards Yoshi and start taunting him, making him angry.  
  
Division 4: Bowser vs. Link  
  
Mewtwo vs. Ness  
  
Zero: These are your fights. The first one to commence will be Samus vs. Fox. It will begin in an hour.  
  
With that said everyone starts to disperse, leaving Omega, Forte, Alucard, and Zero.  
  
Omega: (looks around) anyone know where Azreal is? Usually when he's not around he's plotting my downfall.  
  
Forte: Yea. I saw him in the snack bar earlier. Now if you excuse me I'm going to prepare the first fight. (leaves)  
  
Omega: (turns toward the others) let's go find him before he destroys something.  
  
Alucard: Right.  
  
Zero: (smiles) sounds like fun.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Three hours later . . .  
  
The stadium was full of people waiting anxiously for the fight. As the crowd watches an arena appears out from the center of the stadium. The floor of the stadium opens and smoke billows out. When it subsides it reveals an arena which looks very similar to the original "Whispy Woods" arena except it is much larger, and it has two Whispy trees and many other "normal" trees. It is relatively flat but with a few platforms made out of wood.  
  
Then Forte's voice comes over the loud speakers that are near a booth next to the arena. Inside the booth is Forte who has a microphone in his hands along with a sheet a paper.  
  
Forte: Welcome one and all to the third Super Smash Brothers tournament!!!!!! Hosted by Omega Zero and . . . (looks at sheet) what's this!?  
  
Azreal: (from the stands) Just read it!! (Under his breath) Before Omega notices . . .  
  
Forte: (embarrassed) Super Chocolaty Cream Filled Cookies - a division of Super Hyper Chocolate Covered Espresso Beans Inc . . .  
  
Azreal: Omega told you to read what's on the paper! You don't want him to dock your pay, do you?  
  
Forte: (shutters) Super Chocolaty Cream-Filled Cookies are chocolaty and have cream so they are . . . . . (shutters again) yummy in the tummy and super good. (Shakes his head) I don't get paid enough for this.  
  
Azreal is laughing so hard he doesn't notice Omega standing right behind him holding a black beam sword (many thanks to reviewer Roll_Isis for that).  
  
Omega: You know how much I hate it when you do that.  
  
Azreal: (turning pale and turns around) oh no.  
  
Forte: Now let's starts the fights!!!!!!!!  
  
The crowd cheers in anticipation of the first fight.  
  
Forte: I'd like to welcome our first contender. He hails all the way from Corneria. He has been said to be one of the greatest pilots to ever fly an arwing but then again he has also been called a bushy tailed weasel. (People in the crowd laugh) Please welcome . . . Star Fox!!!!!!!  
  
The crowd goes wild as an arwing swoops down and Fox jumps from the perilous height and lands unscathed but looks angry as he glances up at where Falco is and sees Falco rolling on the ground laughing.  
  
Forte: Now our next contender. She is said to be the most deadly bounty hunter in the galaxy. She enjoys hunting Metroids, destroying mother-brain, killing space pirates (no offence to one of the reviewers), and making a baby Metroid think she's it's mother and having that Metroid grow to be a giant Metroid. Please welcome . . . Samus Aran!!!!!!!!  
  
The crowd explodes in cheers for the hunter but all is hushed when they see a Metroid emerge. This Metroid is the size of two large elephants.  
  
Crowd member #1: OH MY GOD WE'RE ALL GONNA DIE!!!! RUN FOR YOUR LIVES!!!!!!!  
  
Forte: (over the speakers) Sit down!!!!  
  
Then from the top of the Metroid an armor-clad person jumps onto the arena (if you know what Samus looks like she is wearing her varia suit, if you don't know what Samus looks like, shame on you)  
  
Forte: Now that the contestants are out on the field . . . Let the fight commence!!!!!  
  
Fox: (smirking) This shouldn't be to difficult.  
  
Samus: Funny, I was thinking the exact same thing.  
  
Fox then takes out his blaster and begins to rapidly shoot Samus. She quickly dodges the first few shots by jumping and flipping in the air. She then retaliates with a few small shots of her own which fox also dodges. When Samus lands on the ground she begins running at Fox. He sees this and begins shooting his rapid fire blaster. Samus jumps side to side dodging the shots but still advancing and then a shot hit her armor. She stops in her tracks, looks down at her armor, and begins laughing. Fox stops shooting.  
  
Fox: What's so funny!?  
  
Samus: (holding in her laughter) I thought you hit me with your blaster.  
  
Fox: (angry) I did!  
  
Samus: Oh I'm sorry, go ahead, hit me again.  
  
Fox: I'll show you!!!!!  
  
Fox then shoots her a few times with his blaster. It hits her dead on and does nothing to her armor. Samus begins laughing again.  
  
Samus: (laughing) It tickles!!  
  
Fox: (Even angrier) Then how about this!!  
  
Fox runs up toward Samus and right before he gets to her he dashes so quickly he leaves shadows behind him and the next thing anyone knows he is on the other side of Samus. She looks as if she was hit by a punch in the stomach.  
  
Samus: You'll pay for that.  
  
Fox: Bring it on.  
  
With that Samus aimed her blaster at fox and began to charge it up. Fox sees this and runs toward her hoping to catch her again with the same attack, this time, however, Samus was ready and she curls up upon herself and turns into a small ball about 1 meter in diameter. As a ball Samus rolls around Fox as he stumbles over his own feet at the shock of seeing his opponent turn into a small ball. Samus easily gets to the other side of him and turns back to normal. She then shoots her semi-charged shot at him which contacts his skull dead on. Fox is blasted head over heels and into a tree with a face on it. The tree then seems to look angry and shakes its branches violently. From the branches come falling huge red apples. One of these apple falls and hits Samus sending her about 5 feet backwards. Fox gets up and smirks at the sight of Samus getting hit by an apple. He is so preoccupied he does not notice the other tree with a face on it has gotten angry with the noise and it begins shaking its branches. Fox hears the apples falling above him and he looks up only to be met with an apple to the face, sending him to the ground. He gets up and begins to jump and weave between apples which seem to be quite easy for him and he sees Samus doing the same thing but not nearly as quickly, he decides to take advantage of this and dashes toward her.  
  
Forte: (from speakers) Fox seems to have the advantage, but can he hold it?  
  
When he is about 5 feet away from her he jumps into the air and attempts a flying kick. Samus notices this but a moment too late and she is met with a kick to the face. The attack sends her back 2 feet. Fox then lands on the ground and without hesitation or thought he lunges at her. He then smashes her in the chest with this flying drop-kick sending her into a normal tree. As she hits the tree it splinters and is broken in half by the massive impact of Samus's armor-clad body.  
  
Forte: That's got to hurt.  
  
Fox, knowing how powerful Samus is, does not stop his assault and runs into the dirt and dust that was cast into the air by Samus's impact.  
  
When Fox arrives he sees Samus standing up but obviously hurt he also notices that her blaster now looks broken because the opening is a little bit larger. She sees him and aims her blaster at him, but he doesn't fall for her "bluff" and he clenches his fists and begins to have fire encircle himself. However Samus launches a missile which catches Fox completely off guard. The missile hits him dead in the chest and he is blasted back 15 feet into a Whispy wood.  
  
Samus then begins to shoot off a few more missiles at him but he recovers and dodges many of the missiles. He begins running toward her again and dodging missiles at the same time, she stops for a second and then launches a slower missile at him. He dodges this missile by jumping high into the air. He smirks as he begins to become aflame again. Then he sees that the slower missile has a homing capability to it.  
  
Fox: (grimaces) This is going to be painful.  
  
The missile explodes on impact sending him high into the air. He begins his decent back towards the ground and instead of being met by the soft soil he is met by Samus's metal shoulder. He bounces twice, but lands on his knees. He notices Samus is all shiny and blinking. She aims her gun and releases her fully charged shot at him. She sees Fox go into a defensive position and he gets a blue aura around himself. She then sees her own charged shot come back at her and she narrowly dodges by jumping in the air.  
  
When she lands she sees Fox running at her and he attempts another flying kick, but this time she is ready. She blocks his kick with her blaster arm and punches him in the face with her other hand. He retaliates with a punch and three kick combo which sends her back three feet. He goes to kick her again but she blocks kicks him with her tight foot, then punches with her normal hand, and then gives him a hook with her blaster arm. He is sent backwards and she charges him hoping to get off another shoulder thrust. Fox retaliates with a bicycle kick hitting her into the air. He jumps up but he jumps higher than her. Then when they are both at around the same height he does a downward bicycle kick sending her straight down into the ground . . . hard. He lands on the ground and begins shooting his blaster into the dust. When the dust clears he sees Samus hurt and holding herself up on one arm.  
  
Fox: time to finish this!  
  
Samus sees the cocky Fox running at her and she smiles beneath her helmet. She stands up and launches a blue electric like rope at him. When it comes in contact with his body he goes a little limp due the electricity. Then she pulls him in close. It is then Fox notices the fully charged arm cannon of Samus.  
  
Samus: Checkmate.  
  
Fox: (Shaking his head) Aww crap.  
  
With that Samus releases the full charge directly into Fox's sternum sending him flying out of the arena and into the cold hard concrete wall of the stadium. The impact creates a crater in the wall about 6 feet deep with a Fox in the center.  
  
Forte: FOX HAS BEEN KNOCKED OUT OF THE RING!!!!! THE WINNER IS . . . SAMUS!!!!!!  
  
The crowd goes wild with the end of the first fight of the tournament.  
  
Crowd member #1: If that's how all the fights of this tournament are going to be I can't wait for the next one!  
  
Crowd member #2: That must've hurt.  
  
Slippy and Peppy were in the stands cringing at the abuse Fox suffered.  
  
Slippy: Fox! Noooooo!  
  
Peppy: (Shaking is head) He won't be walking right for a few days after that. (Looks around) where's Falco?  
  
Down in the stadium Fox starts to pick himself out of the wall. He then notices a feathery hand in front of him. Fox takes it and is helped out of the hole. He looks over and sees Falco with a concerned look on his face.  
  
Falco: Hey pal, you okay?  
  
Fox: (a little shaky) yea, I'm fine.  
  
Falco: (looking relieved) That's good . . . you owe me $50.  
  
Fox: WHAT!? You haven't even fought yet!  
  
Falco: (smirks) So. I'll still get farther then you.  
  
Fox: (scowls) Is that a challenge?  
  
Falco: (thinks for a moment) Double or nothing?  
  
Fox: Deal.  
  
Back at the arena Forte meets up with Omega, who has Azreal trapped in his hand.  
  
Azreal: Help.  
  
Omega: Great job today. Although I want more commentary next time.  
  
Forte: Thanks. (Point's at Azreal) What are you going to do to him?  
  
Omega: (smiles) He has agreed to clean the studio for a month.  
  
Azreal: (glares at him) I hate you.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Next time: Marth vs. D.k. . . . I know I said it would be in this one, but it turned out to be longer then I wanted it. I also might put in another fight if I have time, but don't hold me to it. 


	3. Swordsmen unite!

Super Smash Bros. Annihilation: Chapter 3: Swordsmen unite!  
  
Omega Zero and Forte walked into the stadiums plaza and were amazed at the sight. Stretched out before them were booths of all kinds set up, some food, others souvenir shops, and others set up for various clubs and services. There were also many people crowded in the area.  
  
Forte: (whistles) Damn they work fast.  
  
Omega: (shakes his head) and to think, yesterday there was only a hot dog stand.  
  
They look around and notice a large group of people gathered around a particular booth.  
  
Forte: (points at it) let's check it out.  
  
As they approach the group we see Alucard sitting behind a booth selling tickets of some kind.  
  
Omega: What the hell are you doing?  
  
Alucard: (looks at them) I'm taking peoples bets on who will win the fights. (Looks back at the crowd) Who wishes to bet on Marth?  
  
People storm forward knocking both Forte and Omega out of the way.  
  
Omega: (picks himself up) You'd think I'd get more respect for hosting the tournament.  
  
Forte: Don't sweat it; they're just excited about the fights. (Thinks a moment) Do you know where Zero is? (smiles evilly) he owes me money for that last fight.  
  
Omega: Last time I saw him he was setting up a swordsman club with Link, Marth, and Roy. Try that way (points straight ahead)  
  
Forte: thanks! (Leaves)  
  
Omega starts to head towards the stadium when a thought hits him.  
  
Omega: Where the hell is Azreal? (Shudders) I better find him before he causes trouble. (Also leaves)  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Marth: Roy! Put that sword down and help us!!!  
  
On the other side of the stadium's plaza we see Marth, Link, and Zero setting up a booth while Roy was off to the side performing sword tricks for a group of women. Roy gives a sigh and turns toward the women.  
  
Roy: (smiles) Sorry ladies, I'll finish this demonstration later.  
  
Roy turns around and heads toward the group, seeing them carry in boxes of swords. Marth is glaring at him.  
  
Roy: (with an innocent look) What?  
  
Marth: (shakes his head) don't even get me started . . . Link! You done with the sign yet?  
  
Link: Sure did. (Points at the sign over the booth saying "Swordsman Club, members wanted")  
  
Marth: Great! Now to finish setting up before the fights begin.  
  
Just then Forte approaches the group and smiles wickedly.  
  
Zero: (with anime Sweat drop) crap.  
  
Forte: Hey everybody!! Great day isn't it! (looks at Zero) Ahem . . . (holds out his hand) pay up.  
  
Zero grumbles as he hands Forte 4 $100 dollar bills.  
  
Forte: Great doing business with you. (Looks at Marth) Your fights about to begin, I suggest you hurry. (leaves)  
  
Marth: Well, I guess I better get going. Roy! Take care of the booth!  
  
Roy: What!? Why me!?  
  
Marth: (smiles) because, you failed to help out earlier. (Turns toward Link and Zero) Come on guys, let's go!  
  
They start to walk off toward the stadium, leaving a grumbling Roy behind.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
The beginning of day two and if anything, the stadium is even more filled then before. The stadium was full of tension as the people waited for the fights to begin.  
  
Forte: (over loud speakers) Is everyone ready!!!  
  
There is a collective cheer from the audience, the loudest coming from Vasilis and his group of space pirates and from the Final Fantasy characters sitting near them.  
  
Forte: Before we begin the fight, here is Omega with a few announcements . . .  
  
The stadium is quiet for a second as Omega gets on the mike.  
  
Omega: thanks Forte, first off I would like to thank the people who reviewed the fights, Vasilis, SmokeRulz, phoodooman, kittyX-chan, and Gibson. I appreciate your appreciation and comments. My next announcement is that I would like for reviewers to pick who they are cheering for, your opinion will be expressed in later fights. My last announcement is this, if you wish to see the winner's comments on the fights, read Zero Hour where I interview them. Now without further ado, let the fights begin!!!!  
  
With that the floor of the stadium opens up to reveal the newest arena. This one was basically flat with a few platforms. It looked like a medieval courtyard and off to the side was a small tower with archers.  
  
Forte: (back on the speaker) Behold one and all . . . Hyrule Castle Courtyard!!!! Now to welcome the fighters!!! From a land far from here, an expert swordsman and all round hero, please welcome . . . Marth!!!  
  
Marth comes out from one side of the stadium and starts waving at the crowd. He enters the arena and starts twirling his sword around and showing off his skill. Both Link and Zero, who were close by the entrance Marth came out, shook their heads.  
  
Zero: Show off.  
  
Forte: And in this corner, all the way from the jungle to deal out pain and suffering to his opponents, definatly not someone to underestimate, please welcome . . . Donkey Kong!!!  
  
From the other side of the arena, the large ape comes out. Upon entering the arena he starts posing and showing off his muscles. Marth is rolling his eyes at the scene.  
  
Forte: If everyone's ready, let the fights begin!!!!!  
  
With that D.K. charges at Marth with all his speed. Marth, taken aback, barely rolls out of the way of the ape. Marth tries to slash at him when he comes out of the roll but hits only air. D.K. turns around and starts to charge at Marth again, and yet again Marth dodges. Marth looks up and notices that D.K. is going to try ramming him again. Marth smiles as he prepares to dodge again.  
  
Marth: stupid ape.  
  
However, as Marth prepares to dodge again, D.K. turns directions and launches his fist at where Marth was dodging to. Marth, taken aback, was unprepared as D.K.'s fist hit him and knocked him into the tower.  
  
Forte: that's got to hurt.  
  
D.K.: (smirks) who stupid now?  
  
Marth, a little shakily, gets back to his feet with an enraged look on his face.  
  
Marth: that's it.  
  
He then launches himself at D.K., his sword drawn. He slashes at D.K., who despite dodging most of them, was taking quite a beating. Just when Marth was about to do a devastating side slash to D.K., an arrow came out of no where and landed between the fighters. Stunned, they both looked up at the tower where it was shot from and saw about 10 archers's aimed at them. At that moment they fired the volley at the fighters, who dodged them with the best of their abilities. However, as D.K. dodged one he slipped and fell. Seeing his opponent's dilemma, Marth charged at him hoping to use it to his advantage. He raised his sword high and prepared to slice down at the ape. Looking over D.K. raised his hands and . . . caught the sword before it could slice him. A stunned Marth tried to free the sword, but he could not overpower the ape.  
  
Marth: oh crap.  
  
D.K. then smirks as he starts to stand and raise his hands higher. As he raises the sword, Marth is lifted off the ground as well, due to the fact that he refused to leave his sword. From the crowd came shouts at the swordsman.  
  
Zero: It isn't worth it!!!!  
  
Link: let go!!!!!  
  
Marth looks over at his friends with a shocked look.  
  
Marth: Not even if my life depended on it!!!  
  
D.K. smirks as he starts running forward with all his might toward the tower. Everyone can see what he was prepared to do.  
  
Forte: (grimaces) this is going to leave a mark.  
  
He rams into the tower with Marth and breaks through it. Dust goes over the area as the audience waits to see what would happen. From the dust came a smiling D.K. who was dusting off his hands. Behind him we see Marth come out, really beat up and dragging his sword behind him.  
  
Marth: that hurt.  
  
With that he launches himself at D.K. and starts to slice away at him again. This time around D.K., though blocking most of the attacks, was being inched backward and ever closer to the edge. D.K., seeing this, tries to strike back but is constantly countered by the swordsman. As D.K. reaches the edge, Marth raises his sword high in the air again, but yet again the sword is caught by D.K. At this point however it appeared the only thing keeping D.K. from falling out of the arena was his hold on the sword. Marth smirked at that moment, scaring D.K. and making him fear what was going to happen. Marth then turns his gaze at Zero and Link and smiles.  
  
Marth: your right, I don't need it.  
  
With that said he let go of the sword, taking D.K. completely by surprise and making him fall out of the ring. As D.K. hit the ground the entire audience went up in cheers.  
  
Forte: D.K'S OUT!!!!! MARTH WINS!!!!!!  
  
Marth jumps down out of the arena and goes over to D.K., who is still on the ground, and offers him a hand up. D.K. takes it and stands up.  
  
D.K.: (smiles) good fight! (Hands Marth his sword) We fight again soon!  
  
With that they shake hands before departing from each other. Marth walks over to Link and Zero who start to congratulate him.  
  
Link: you had me worried for a second.  
  
Marth: Believe me, I was worried too. Now let's go find Roy so I can start bragging.  
  
With that done, the three turned around and walked off.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Azreal was snickering to himself as he waited for his plan to unfold.  
  
Azreal: there's no way Omega can stop this!  
  
?????: Stop what?  
  
Azreal turned completely white as he turned around. He saw an angry looking Omega glaring at him.  
  
Azreal: umm . . . hi Omega, what's new?  
  
Omega: What have you done this time?  
  
Azreal: you remember Samus, right?  
  
Omega glares at Azreal even more.  
  
Omega: what did you do?  
  
Azreal: (almost whispering) I kind of told her that Vasilis and his space pirates were here.  
  
Omega: YOU WHAT!? We got to stop her before they kill each other!!!  
  
Omega rushes out, pulling Azreal along, to the stands where Vasilis and his crew were sitting. However in stead of complete and utter chaos, he found Vasilis and Samus shaking hands and signing a document. Omega runs over there in shock.  
  
Omega: can I ask why you're not killing each other?  
  
Vasilis: We've signed a treaty; while we're here we won't fight.  
  
Samus: besides, I don't need extra distractions.  
  
Omega smiles and looks at Azreal.  
  
Omega: well, it looks like one of your pranks actually worked out.  
  
Azreal: uh . . . yea . . . I planed that the whole time!!!  
  
Omega: (shakes his head) yea right. Anyway, we better get the next fight going. See ya Vasilis!  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
The arena floor opened up to reveal the ruins of a castle surrounded by pits of lava. The heat given off by this new arena was so great that even those in the stands felt it.  
  
Forte: And the arena for this fight is Bowser's pits! Its heat is so great that even just staying in the arena is dangerous! I pity the fighters who dare enter it. Our first fighter today is the scourge of the mushroom kingdom, arch nemesis of a plumber, and seems to have an unfair advantage here. Please welcome . . . Bowser!  
  
The Koopa king enters the arena and starts to laugh at the sight.  
  
Bowser: I guarantee this will be the shortest fight on record!  
  
Forte: Now our next fighter is . . .  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Zelda: Link, please be careful.  
  
Link: Don't worry, I'll be fine.  
  
Link, Marth, and Zelda were at the entrance to the arena waiting for Link to be called out. Marth and Zelda were both nervous while Link was unnaturally calm.  
  
Link: (smiles) don't worry, I'm prepared, that oversized turtle won't know what hit him.  
  
Marth: (looks at the arena) I hope you know what you're doing.  
  
Just then they could hear Forte on the speakers.  
  
Forte: Please welcome . . . Link!!!  
  
Link: well, that's my queue. Wish me luck.  
  
He starts to walk out but is stopped by Zelda, who gives Link a kiss on the cheek, turning his face a little red.  
  
Zelda: Good luck.  
  
Zelda steps away and Link walks by her.  
  
Link: (thinking to himself) at least this should be interesting.  
  
To be continued . . .  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Next episode: It's Link vs. Bowser. Does Link stand a chance in Bowser's home turf? Also the fight between Kirby and Gannondorf. Till then, see ya! 


	4. Clash of swords

Super Smash Bros. Annihilation: Chapter 4: Clash of swords  
  
Forte: . . . Please welcome . . . Link!!!!  
  
From out of the stadium entrance came the Hyrulan Hero, the Master sword in his hands as he approached the arena. However he didn't come in his traditional green tunic. Instead he was dressed in a red one.  
  
Forte: (with a hint of humor in his voice) Well, it appears Link came dressed for the occasion.  
  
As he stepped into the arena the crowd gathered went into cheers.  
  
Unstenk: (from audience) GO Link!!!  
  
KittyX-chan: Come on!! Beat him up!!!  
  
Link smiled at the comments and went into a battle stance. Bowser laughed at the sight of the hero.  
  
Bowser: you really think you can beat me? (raises his claws) Bring it!!  
  
Forte: Now if the fighters are ready let the fight begin!!!!!  
  
With that Link charged forward, dodging the occasional lava pits, with his sword aimed at the enemy. Bowser smirked as he raised his claws and . . . blocked the Master sword with them. Link tried with all his might to cut through them but Bowser just chuckled and swiped the swordsmen away, knocking him to the ground.  
  
Bowser: did you really think that oversized toothpick could hurt me? Take this!!!!  
  
With that he spits out a large blast of fire that engulfs the hero. From within the flame the spectator could see Link trying to block it. The entire stadium was quiet as the scene unfolded in front of them.  
  
Azreal: (in the cast's booth) that's got to hurt.  
  
Omega: (smiles) oh I don't know, I think he'll be fine.  
  
Azreal: what makes you say that!?  
  
Omega: just a feeling.  
  
Azreal gives him a questioning look then turns toward the fight.  
  
Bowser finally let his onslaught end and turned to look toward the other fighter. His smile died as he saw Link get up without a burn on him. Link smiled as he turned toward Bowser.  
  
Bowser: (stunned) H . . . how did you do that?  
  
Link: (smirks) It's amazing how much heat the Goron tunic can block. (Puts his sword away and takes out his bow) Now it's my turn.  
  
With that he quickly takes out an arrow and places it on the bow. The arrow started to gain a faint glow as Link launched it at Bowser. Still too stunned to react, the arrow hits Bowser in his shoulder, encasing part of it in ice. Bowser roars in pain, but regains his composure as he dodges another of the arrows. The enraged Bowser then jumped in the air and looked as if he was going to crush Link. Link however had other plans as he rolled out of the way and sliced Bowser in the shoulder that was still encased in ice. Bowser then swung around with his fist and slammed it into Link, sending him into a castle wall. Link got to his feet and noticed Bowser charging at him. Looking up he noticed an overhang above him. He took out his hookshot, aimed it up, and fired. It latched onto the overhang and lifted Link out of the way right before Bowser would have rammed into him. Bowser couldn't stop himself in time and crashed right through the wall. He picked himself up and noticed how dangerously close to the edge he was. He took a step backward, but turned as he heard something behind him.  
  
Link: Hey you oversized turtle! Think fast!!  
  
Link had used the hookshot as a vine and swung with his legs outstretched toward Bowser. He slammed into him, causing Bowser to fly off the arena and land out of bounds.  
  
Forte: BOWSER IS OUT OF THE ARENA!!!!! LINK WINS!!!!!  
  
The crowd starts cheering as Link waves. Jumping out of the arena he is met by Zelda who gives him a hug. Link grimaces but says nothing as they part. He sees Marth coming and they both give a hi five.  
  
Marth: I thought you'd be extra crispy there for a second.  
  
Link: (shrugs) I've handled worse.  
  
Zelda: (smiles up at Link) I'm sure, but I still think you should rest.  
  
Link: Sounds good to me, lets go.  
  
With that the three left through the arena entrance as the crowd still cheered on.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Omega was walking over to Forte and Zero with a questioning look in his eyes. As he approached him he saw Vegeta (his head of security) holding two people apart as they tried to beat each other up. Vegeta was smirking and enjoying himself watch the pathetic attempts of the two people. Omega sighed and went up to the two robots, who were cleaning up the arena.  
  
Omega: Hey guys, have either of you seen Metaknight? I need to ask him something.  
  
The two stop working and look at each other. Zero shrugs.  
  
Zero: Haven't seen him. Earlier he said he had some business to take care of and wouldn't be back until after Kirby's fight.  
  
Omega: Oh. Well thanks anyway. (He walks of muttering something about good help being hard to find)  
  
Forte laughs but then sees Roll waving at him from the stands.  
  
Forte: (in dreamy state) Excuse me Zero, I have to go do something. (Leaves)  
  
Zero shakes his head and gets back to work.  
  
Zero: I definitely agree with Omega on that statement.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
In his room Ganondorf readies himself for the fight to come.  
  
Ganondorf: (to himself) That little, pathetic, pink, puff-ball won't know what hit him. Just to think he actually believes he can defeat the King of Evil. He is in for the beating of his life. Hahahahaha!!!!  
  
Ganondorf grabs his sword and a steel ball.  
  
Ganondorf: HE CAN'T EVEN FATHOM MY AWESOME POWER!!!!  
  
With that Ganondorf squeezes the steel ball. In a split second it shatters and splinters everywhere, but not a single metal shard pierces the skin of the evil Gerudo.  
  
Ganondorf: (smiles) Time to crush an insignificant pest * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
????: Why do you always get to go to the fights!? I don't think it's fair that you always have all the fun! By the way who are you doing?  
  
Kirby turns to look at his "friend" King Dedede. (Azreal's note: I am not using the Kirby from his cartoon show, Oh No, I am using the smart Kirby from his first few games, you all know, THE ONE WHO KNEW THE DIFFERENCE BETWEEN HIS FRIENDS AND A PIECE OF PIE!!! so if you were hoping for the cartoon Kirby may God have mercy on your soul!!)  
  
Azreal: Ganondorf.  
  
Dedede: Who's that??? AND WHAT ARE YOU DOING!? THE FIGHTS ABOUT TO START!!!  
  
Azreal: (smiles) Don't worry about it! He's training!  
  
Dedede looks at them and sees that they are playing a game on the N64. Kirby is playing as a boy in a green suit. Dedede thinks to himself that the boy's hat looks like Kirby when he has the sword power. On the screen the boy is fighting a floating guy who launches a white blast at him and Kirby makes the boy hit it back with his sword.  
  
Azreal: Very good! Now the only thing you have to worry about is his strength.  
  
Kirby looks thoughtfully then smiles  
  
Dedede: (sighs) Why do I never have any fun? (humph) (Dedede thinks for a moment then gets a smile on his face) We can pretend your sick and I'll do the fight for you!  
  
Azreal: (looks at him like he's gone insane but then smiles) Okay but Kirby'll go out to the ring and wait for him and if you still want to fight him when he comes out I'll let you.  
  
Dedede: REALLY!?!? THANKS!!!  
  
Kirby then makes his way towards the ring. On his way through the hall he sees a dark figure. The figure is his size and has a cape and a cool metal mask. (Hopefully you know who this is)  
  
Meta-Knight: Here Kirby. (He hands something to Kirby)  
  
Kirby has a puzzled look on his face  
  
Meta-Knight: Remember in (Insert the last level from Kirby super star for the SNES) how you could chose you powers. This will do that.  
  
Kirby takes the thing and looks at it still puzzled and gives Metaknight a questioning look.  
  
Metaknight: (sighs) How do you use anything? Eat it.  
  
Kirby narrows his eyes and knows that Metaknight is smirking underneath his mask. Then Kirby smiles.  
  
Kirby claps his "hands" in thanks to Metaknight  
  
Metaknight: I only thought it fair that you fight to your true ability.  
  
Kirby smiles again as Metaknight disappeared before him.  
  
Meta knight: (voice only) This never happened.  
  
Kirby nods and leaves for the arena.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
The arena appears in front of the crowd. It is a large area very flat but with many pillars, many of which have fallen down. In it bats are flying around and a skeleton every-so-often comes out of the ground.  
  
Forte: Welcome everyone. The arena you are looking at is Ganon's castle ruins. Okay and here come the fighters! First we have the gerudo master of evil. The wielder of the Triforce of Power. The one! The only! The mighty GANONDORF!!!!!!!  
  
Ganondorf teleports into the ring spinning and floating.  
  
Ganondorf is welcomed by the crowd with an unprecedented amount of boos and hisses. Almost everyone in the crowd seems to hate him.  
  
Ganondorf: (angered) silence you weaklings!!!  
  
Forte: Now in this corner is the defender of dream land. The destroyer of nightmares, the scourge of all you can eat restaurants, the pink, the cuddly . . . KIRBY!!! (thinks to himself cuddly? why did Roll have to make me say that??)  
  
All is silent for a moment and Kirby is nowhere to be seen. Ganondorf smiles to himself but his smile quickly fades when a yellow star impacts the ground making a huge explosion. Kirby stands where the star hit and the crowd goes wild. They all start chanting and calling out Kirby's name. Some people even do the wave. Azreal is also in the crowd selling Kirby hats and other merchandise. The cheers just keep getting louder and louder.  
  
Ganondorf: (rolls his eyes) Oh come on.  
  
Kirby doesn't seem to hear him as he starts waving to the crowd.  
  
Ganondorf gets angry at the pink puffy ball ignoring him and punches a stone pillar, reducing it to particles of dust. The crowd immediately stops and Kirby glares at him.  
  
Dedede: (From stands) Have a great time Kirby I think I'll sit this one out.  
  
Ganondorf: I will crush you!!!  
  
Forte: If the fighters are ready let the fight begin!!!!  
  
Then Ganondorf lunges at Kirby who turns into a ball and bounces into the air well before Ganondorf can hit him. Taken back by this Ganondorf almost stumbles. He looks up into the air only to see a round ball slam him in the face. Kirby then bounces again and lands on the ground about 15 feet away from Ganondorf. Ganondorf is starting to turn red with anger as he turns toward Kirby again. Kirby then makes himself change. Within an instant he has green flaming hair.  
  
Ganondorf: Your little tricks won't save you!! They will only delay the inevitable!!!  
  
Kirby then launches many little static-electrical sparks at Ganondorf. They hit him and he begins to bellow.  
  
Ganondorf: Pathetic!  
  
Ganondorf leg then begins to have a purple flame around it and he slides straight towards Kirby. Kirby reacts quickly to the attack and jumps to the side. He then begins to run back and forth. His hair begins to spark and he has electrical current running around him. Ganondorf is clenching his fists.  
  
Ganondorf: Are you mocking me??!! I will bury you into the ground.  
  
He runs toward kirby hoping to ram his fierce elbow into Kirb's soft pink face, but when Ganondorf is two steps away from him Kirby turns toward him and launches a fully charged static blast into Ganondorf who is blown into a pillar 25 feet away. The impact of his body crushes the pillar.  
  
Forte: (sweat drops) who didn't see that one coming?  
  
While Ganondorf is stunned Kirby tosses of his green fire hat and puts on a blue bandana. Ganondorf gets out of the dirt and rubble and glares at the puff ball; his hair is sticking straight up and has electrical sparks running through it. He screams, running as fast as he can at Kirby. Kirby then dashes to the unsepecting Ganondorf and grabs him. Kirby, holding Ganondorf, jumps high into the air. A split second before they both hit the ground, Kirby Throws Ganondorf into the hard rock ground, then before Ganondorf even knows where he is Kirby jumps on him and stomps on him about 53 time then jumps off Ganondorf. Kirby takes off his bandana pulls out a hammer, and then starts to taunt Ganondorf.  
  
Forte: (laughing) This is great!!! Get him Kirby!!!  
  
Omega: (from background) You're the announcer!! You can't pick sides!!  
  
Forte: (grumbles) you're spoiling all my fun, you know?  
  
Ganondorf gets up shakily and laughs.  
  
Ganondorf: That's it? (cough) Link was more powerful as a child! (hacking bloody cough) I WILL DESTROY YOU!!! AAAAAHAHHAHAAHAAHAA.  
  
With that the outside of the ring is engulfed in flames and 5 skeletons creep up out of the ground and 4 bats catch themselves on fire. The skeletons and bats start to attack Kirby, who quickly dispatches 3 of the skeletons with one fell swoop of his hammer. He jumps into the air and destroys all four bats and when he lands he crushes another skeleton. Then he swings the hammer and smashes the last skeleton to bits. He turns toward Ganondorf who is floating in the air. Ganondorf lets out a blast of energy towards Kirby, who, remembering the game, uses all his might to hit the energy blast back. Ganondorf laughs and returns the favor and launches it back. Then Kirby holds the hammer behind him, charges up and hits the energy blast back with an incredible force. The speed of the blast is too much and Ganondorf is hit by his own attack. While Ganondorf is stunned Kirby throws his hammer hard at Ganondorf. The hammer smashes into Ganondorf's skull. When Ganondorf looks up he sees Kirby has yet again changed. Now Kirby has a visor over his eyes. Ganondorf then Takes out his sword.  
  
Ganondorf: I will slice you apart!!  
  
When he is about 5 feet from Kirby he sees Kirby's visors give off a bright light. When He regains his sight he sees that kirby now has a hair-style much like his own. He runs up to Kirby and tries to impale him, but Kirby jumps to his right side lands on his hands and pushes off on his hands to bring him behind Ganondorf. Kirby's Hand then has the same Purple flame that Ganondorf had. Kirby reaches back and Ganondorf turns around trying to slice Kirby with the sword but Kirby instead hits Ganondorf in the face with Ganondorf's own warlock punch. Ganondorf is blasted through one stone pillar and into another one which was the largest standing pillar in the arena. Kirby smiles and takes off the hat. All is quiet for a second then the earth seems to shake. Ganondorf blasts out of the ground and glares at Kirby with a crazed look.  
  
Ganondorf: RRRAAAAAOOOOOORRR!!!!!!!!  
  
Ganondorf starts to charge at Kirby while dark energy crackles around him.  
  
Metaknight: (From stands) Kirby finish him!!  
  
Kirby then reaches behind him and puts on a green hat with a white pompom on it. Kirby draws a sword and holds it up into the air. He then starts running towards Ganondorf with his sword in front of him, ready to strike down his opponent. The two collide, sending waves of energy out everywhere. When the energy dies down the crowd sees Ganondorf falter and the collapse to the ground. Kirby looks a little shaken, however he was still standing.  
  
Forte: (turns to look at Zero who is sitting beside him) Zero, he may be knocked out. Start the countdown.  
  
Zero: 10. . . 9 . . .8 . . .7 . . . 6 . . .5 . . .4 . . 3 . . 2 . . 1. . Kirby is the victor.  
  
The crowd erupts with passion and vigor when they hear that Kirby has upset Ganondorf and defeated him in the first round of the tournament. Kirby is so elated that he won that he does a little dance, like at the end of each level. It looks like this: ( '-' ) ('-') ( ) ('-') ( '-' ) ('-') ('-') and then he gets tired and falls asleep ( -_- ) . . .  
  
(Authors note: Azreal made me put that in. He threatened to eat 100 pixi stik if I didn't)  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Omega: Well that was a one sided fight.  
  
Azreal: (who was right next to him) Yea! And I made money!  
  
Omega: (stares at him) Doing what!?  
  
Azreal: (smiles) I sold souvenirs!! (Holds up a tee shirt that says GO KIRBY!!) Only $9.99!!!  
  
Omega: (Shakes his head) what am I going to do with you?  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Next chapter: Finally we see one of Azreal's mystery fighters as he or she takes on the one and only Mr. Game and Watch. Also the fight between Roy and Falcon. Who will win? (hint: reviews might help my decision) 


	5. Enter the Mystery Fighter!

Note from the author: Before the chapter begins I would just like to respond to the reviews that were recently given:  
  
Phoodooman- I agree with you that the last fight was too one sided. However this is a duel effort with another author (You can consider me Omega and the other as Azreal). He wrote that fight and thought it would be funny.  
  
pOOp () - Next time you criticize me please put some constructive statements in it.  
  
Vasilis -As always thanks for the reviews. I'll make sure you root for your favorite characters.  
  
KittyX-chan - Also thanks for the reviews, I also hope you enjoy the fights coming up.  
  
Till next time, this is Omega signing off.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Super Smash Bros. Annihilation: Chapter 5: Enter the mystery fighter  
  
Azreal was waiting nervously in a back alley near the stadium. He checked his watch and sighed.  
  
Azreal: Where the hell is he!?  
  
??????: Right here.  
  
Azreal, who nearly has a heart attack, turns toward a dark figure in the back of the alley.  
  
Azreal: DON'T DO THAT!!!! (Sighs) anyway you're late, your fight's about to start.  
  
?????: Who am I fighting?  
  
Azreal: Mr. Game and Watch.  
  
?????: (Laughs) Is that all? He's no real challenge. He'll only be the appetizer before the main course.  
  
The figure starts to leave, however Azreal calls out to him.  
  
Azreal: Remember! You can't kill him!  
  
?????: (Faces Azreal) You know, you're taking all the fun out of it. (Leaves)  
  
Azreal: (with evil grin) I can't wait to see Omega's face when he sees who it is.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
In the locker room you see Mr. Game & Watch eating some 2-D sausage. He is a completely black 2-D person. Alucard then walks into his locker room.  
  
Alucard: Get ready Game & Watch the fights about to start.  
  
G&W: BEEEEP.  
  
Alucard: No Azreal is still keeping it a secret on who you are fighting.  
  
G&W: Boop meep.  
  
Alucard: I know it's a little unfair but you are a good fighter and you will do well.  
  
G&W: Beep moop meep ring blip boop beep.  
  
Alucard: You're welcome.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Then the arena opens up the crowd looks in awe as the new arena arises from the smoke. The arena is massive and everything seems to be in a much larger proportion. There are huge green pipes, gargantuan floating blocks of brick, and gigantic blocks with ? on them. (AZ/N: If you don't know what this arena is from play the fourth level of Super Mario Bros. 3, but first hang your head in shame)(AZ/N: AZ/N means Azreal note [clever eh?])  
  
Forte: And now the moment you've all been waiting for. He enjoys throwing sausages, parachuting, being a firefighter, catching things in buckets, all while being a 2-D character. He's the strong, the fierce, the flat, Mr. Game & Watch.  
  
The crowd goes into an uproar with that and they welcome G&W as he enters the ring slowly.  
  
Forte: (under his breathe) I am getting better and better every time.  
  
Then all the lights to the stadium turn off and everything is covered in darkness. A light goes on in the center of the stadium (about 50 feet from where Forte usually stands) and in the center of the spot light is Azreal.  
  
G&W: (nervous) Beep.  
  
Azreal: (smiles evilly) Now I will introduce the first of my "mystery fighters." Well maybe I'll just let you wait a little while longer while I promote my Super Chocolaty Cre . . .  
  
Omega: (from his booth) Get on with it Azreal NOW!!! (Turns into his white armor)  
  
Azreal: (nervous) OKAY! He's the dark master of the black blade. He shows no mercy to his unfortunate opponents. His heart is as black as a clouded moonless night. Please welcome my friend and yours . . . Dark Link.  
  
The lights go on and the crowd sees the shadowy figure. He looks like a Shadow version of Link, except he is completely black. Not one person in the crowd does not gasp at the sight of this destroyer of good.  
  
Omega: (shakes his head) you have got to be kidding me. (Glares out at Azreal) I am so going to kill him.  
  
Forte: (a little stunned) . . . umm.  
  
Azreal: Let the fight begin. (Leaves the arena)  
  
Forte: Hey!  
  
Without hesitation Dark Link immediately charges towards G&W, he unsheathes his sword and goes to slice through G&W from top to bottom. G&W then turns to his side and Dark Link completely misses. Dark Link is then befuddled because he thinks his opponent just disappeared. Looking around he does not see G&W. Then G&W turns again and takes out a sign and a hammer the sign says 8 and he hits Dark Link with the hammer. Caught fully off guard the hammer strikes Dark Link in the face. The impact sends him flying head first into a massive floating brick block. His head slams into the block shattering it into many smaller blocks. Then Dark Link falls to the ground but before he slams into the ground he twists his body and lands on his feet.  
  
Dark Link: (contemplating) I see you're a 2-Dimensional thing. I can't see you from that side. Well now that I know that about you I will destroy you.  
  
G&W: Ring!!  
  
Dark Link then takes out a bomb and charges at G&W. G&W then takes out a frying pan and begins launching sausages from it. Dark Link sees this and jumps into the air. When he is high enough he throws his bomb that is blinking. G&W dodges the bomb but as he begins to dodge it explodes in mid- air. G&W is blasted back into a cold hard green metal pipe. While still in the air Dark Link takes out a bow and some arrows and shoots an arrow at G&W who quickly moves and is unscathed by the shot. As Dark Link lands on the ground he runs toward G&W, takes out his sword and slices it from the right to the left side when he is close. G&W being 2-D quickly dodges. Dark Link then slashes back the other way, then brings his sword from the bottom right to the top left, slashes back again and then begins slashing madly because all of his attempts to hit G&W have failed. Then Dark Link holds his hand high to slash downward but G&W sees the opportunity and takes out a 2-D black "flaming;' torch and hits Dark Link right in the abdomen with it. The blast sends him back about 35 feet, but he lands on his feet holding his stomach.  
  
Dark Link: (with malice in his eyes) You will pay dearly for that. Playtime is over.  
  
G&W: BOOOOOOP!!!!  
  
Dark Link yells out and runs to G&W with his sword in his right hand across his body and held on the left side of his left thigh. When he is close enough to G&W he steps with his right leg and twists his body using his momentum and his left leg for balance and control he spins around and hold his sword out. A huge deep purple aura surrounds him and his sword. G&W is completely and utterly surprised by this attack which strikes him hard and quick in the chest. Taking the massive blow G&W is sent flying into a green pipe. When G&W slams into the pipe he looks as if he had just been drawn into it for he hit the pipe so he is flat on it. In this vulnerable state Dark Link sees the opening he immediately runs toward G&W and while he is flat on the pipe Dark Link slashes brutally. He slashes first to the left then back to the right, at a diagonal and back again. He continues this relentless onslaught for about thirty full seconds and then as a finishing blow thrusts forward into Game and Watch and into the pipe. The stress of the slashes and the thrust make the pipe smash into thousands of metallic pieces. G&W hits the ground and lays there motionless except for the occasional twitching and heavy breathing.  
  
Forte: (turns to the person next to him) Zero the count.  
  
Zero: Right 10. . . 9 . . . 8 . . .  
  
Then Dark Link walks over to the weakened opponent and picks him up with his left hand. He then pulls back his sword in his right hand.  
  
G&W: (very weakly) be. . . .e. . . .ep  
  
Dark Link: Now to put an end to your pathetic being. You will now face my wrath.  
  
Azreal: (next to the arena) NOOOO!!! YOU CAN'T KILL HIM!!!!  
  
Dark Link: (shrugs) Humph. Whatever. He won't die then. (readies his sword)  
  
Azreal: (angry) Stop! I'll disqualify you if you keep this up even if he doesn't die.  
  
Dark Link: Grr. Sure why not. I have bigger fish to fry anyways.  
  
Then Dark Link tosses G&W from the ring and walks out after he hits the ground.  
  
Dark Link: (Looks at Azreal) Next time, give me a stronger opponent.  
  
With that said Dark Link looks up into the stands and sees Link glaring at him. Dark Link smiles at him, draws a line across his neck with his fingers, and leaves.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
(Authors note: This next scene is dedicated to Vasilis, you'll see why in just a second)  
  
The stadium was abuzz with the news that Dark Link was in the tournament. At the news that Azreal might have actually picked good fighters, everyone was swarming Alucard's betting booth and picking the other mystery fighters as their predicted winners.  
  
Elsewhere a plot was brewing against a certain space pirate named Vasilis . . .  
  
????: Target acquired.  
  
?????: Great, is everything ready?  
  
????????: Yup! Everything's set up and target two is coming.  
  
Looking out you see Vasilis at the swordsman club comparing his sword with everyone else's. He also is talking to Sephiroth about something. After a moment Sephiroth leaves and Vasilis starts to admire the swords. Looking back into the shadows we see that the voices from before belong to none other then Forte, Omega, and a small flying ghost. (A/N: If you read Vasilis's bio or reviews you know who this is)  
  
Omega: (Looks at ghost) you sure she's coming?  
  
Michelle: (Concentrates a moment) Yup! She's almost here!  
  
Omega: (turns toward Forte) Commence operation get-together.  
  
Forte: (nods) right. (talks into head piece) Zero, move in.  
  
Zero, who was standing near Vasilis, walks by him and drops some liquid behind his feet.  
  
Forte: Phase one complete.  
  
Omega: Good, go to phase two.  
  
Michelle: (gets excited) I love phase two!  
  
Forte: (into head piece) Vegeta, release the package.  
  
Vegeta, who was standing near the swordsman stand, raises a box that is shaking violently, and aims the door of the box at Vasilis. Vegeta opens the door on the box and out comes a small, brownish blur.  
  
Azreal: Weeeeeeee!!!!!!!!!  
  
Azreal brushes by Vasilis, who steps backward onto the liquid. He slips and falls backward onto the ground. Vasilis, who is slightly dazed, looks up and notices a hand offering a hand up.  
  
???????: Do you need some help?  
  
As Vasilis takes the hand and gets up he sees that it's Yuffie. (A/N: From Final Fantasy 7)  
  
Yuffie: That was a pretty bad fall, you okay?  
  
Vasilis: (stutters a little) yea . . . I-I'm fine.  
  
Vasilis looks behind Yuffie and sees Michelle giggling, Forte giving him a thumbs up, and Omega smirking.  
  
Omega: Well done people, mission accomplished.  
  
Michelle: (smiles) well I'll see you later, I'm going to go see how Vasilis is doing. (leaves)  
  
Forte: Well I better leave the next fights about to start, see ya. (Also leaves)  
  
Omega: (smirks as he looks at Vasilis) Well, you did say you wanted to meet Yuffie. Well, I better find Azreal before he tears the place apart. (Leaves)  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Roy, Zero, and Link are all in the swordsman booth. Roy is wearing his Blue Armor with the silver trim and listening to the advice given to him by the others.  
  
Zero: Now remember Roy, Captain Falcon is completely impervious to attacks made by any sort of bladed weapon.  
  
Roy: (panicked) WHAT?!?!? I didn't know that!!  
  
Link: Stop that Zero. He already has enough pressure on him for this fight.  
  
Zero: (Laughing) you should've seen the look on yo . . .  
  
Roy takes out his sword and holds it to Zero's throat.  
  
Roy: (angry) I must've looked like you do know.  
  
Then everyone begins laughing, even Zero's, although his was a nervous laughter.  
  
Link: Almost time for the fight. Good luck Roy, this won't be an easy fight.  
  
Zero: Yeah! Break a leg.  
  
Roy: Thanks guys. . . I think. I am also very concerned about the arena. Why haven't they told me where I'm fighting yet?  
  
Zero: (shakes his head) Azreal picks about half the arenas soooo I think this will be interesting.  
  
Roy: May God save both me and Falcon, see ya guys there.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * ** * * * * * *  
  
Out side Forte Readies himself to announce the fight when the arena appears before the crowd. This arena does not appear from the bottom of the stadium however, it appears from a portal in the sky. It hovers above the Stadium for a minute until it is let down. It is so large most of it is not in the stadium, it is a huge race track. Then in an instant many cars come pouring out through the portal  
  
Forte: (shaking his head) You done Azreal?  
  
Azreal: (Reading from his spell book) Yeah I think so. (Looking up) . . . oops.  
  
Forte: What oops???  
  
Then Forte looks to the crowd to see that they all have become frogs.  
  
Azreal: I'll fix it hold on a second.  
  
After a few attempts Azreal turns most of the audience back to normal.  
  
Forte: (shakes his head) Azreal better hope Omega didn't see that. (turns toward microphone) Now that the arena is set up lets start the fights. His speed will overwhelm you, his power will impress you, you better not blink because here comes . . . Captain Falcon!!!!!  
  
The Crowd cheers as Falcon enters the ring on his car. He jumps out and starts waving at the audience. Looking over at Vasilis's space pirates we see them all cheering and holding up large banners that say "Go Falcon!" on them.  
  
Forte: Now for our next fighter. A master of the sword, hero to many, his vast skills are only seconded by Marth, please welcome . . . Roy!!  
  
Roy comes out from the side entrance and glares at Marth who is standing behind Forte smiling. The crowd goes wild, especially all girls in the crowd who seem to be yelling twice as loud as they normally do.  
  
KittyX-chan: Go Roy!!!  
  
Forte: Now . . . let the fight begin!!!!  
  
Both fighters run towards each other. When they are fairly close to each other Roy thrusts his sword out towards Falcon, who sees it coming and promptly dodges the blade to his right and gives Roy a powerful right hook to the jaw. Roy is sent back about 5 feet, but Falcon never lets up the attack and runs toward Roy. He gives Row a two punch combo followed by a left knee to the stomach. Roy doubles over Falcons knee, but before Falcon can uppercut Roy, he slashes Falcon across the chest, and then jumps backwards.  
  
Falcon: (smiles) Good I thought you were almost finished.  
  
Roy: (smirks) Not even in your dreams.  
  
Falcons arm lights afire and he lunges towards Roy. Roy sees this and rolls backwards a split second before Falcon connects with the uppercut. Falcon, since he put too much force into the punch, trips up and begins to fall into the ground, but before he can hit the ground he is met by a blade to his chest sending him up into the air. Falcon looks at his chest to see that parts of his suit have been cut. While in the air he looks toward the ground and looks for Roy but does not see him, until he looks behind himself, which is up, he sees Roy come down at him with a devastating downward slash, however he dodges in midair delivers a powerful kick which sends Roy into the ground. Roy hits the ground hard but is able to react and take minimal damage by rolling. Falcon lands and the two fighters glare at each other.  
  
Falcon: (smirks) Nice try kid. But you need to be faster then that to hurt me.  
  
Roy: (glares) The fights not over yet.  
  
They run towards each other again but stop abruptly when a sound is heard. In a second both fighters jump high into the air, beneath them, many cars start to go by. Roy lands on a red car while Falcon lands on a purple one.  
  
Roy: This is interesting.  
  
Flacon: Especially since if we fall of we are disqualified.  
  
Roy: (with a curious expression) Why?  
  
Falcon: (points toward the platform which is about a 100 yards away) The arena's back there.  
  
Falcon then jumps towards a car that Roy is on, but before he lands his right leg begins flaming. Roy narrowly dodges as Falcon slams into the large car. Roy hops toward Falcon, before he lands he tries to spin and hit Falcon's legs. Falcon jumps into the air, but in one fluid motion Roy turns and hits falcon with left to right slash across Falcon's chest, then stabs forward hitting Flacon to another car. Falcon gets up holding his stomach. He has a look of astonishment on his face. Roy then jumps high towards the car which he sent Falcon to, but Falcon sees Roy and jumps into the air with his arms out stretched. Roy is slightly surprised but attempts to do downward slash on Falcon, but before he can Falcon grabs him and fire begins erupting from Falcons hands. Roy seems to be in great pain. Then there is a huge explosion that sends Roy very far into the last car. He grabs the side of the car and slowly gets up. Falcon, with blinding speed crosses 18 cars to get to the last one where Roy is. Before Roy can get all the way up Falcon brings back his right hand and spins it around.  
  
Falcon: FALCON!!! . . . .  
  
Roy gets up and sees that Falcon's fist is powering up. Roy quickly reacts by stepping back on his right foot, bracing himself and he holds his sword up with his right hand and his left hand is at its tip.  
  
Falcon: PUNCH!!!!!  
  
Falcons arm is engulfed in flame and the flame is shaped like a falcon. As Falcon's fist literally screeches through the air, Roy in less than a spit second deflects Falcons fist and swings his sword behind him and up hitting Falcon hard. Falcon flies high into the air as Roy jumps up and uses his sword to slam Falcon hard into the ground and out of the arena. Roy lands on a car as the audience goes into an uproar.  
  
Forte: Falcon has been knocked out! Roy wins!!!!  
  
Roy Jumps from the racer and quickly collapses onto the ground. Marth, Link and Zero go up to Roy and help him up.  
  
Marth: You okay?  
  
Roy: Yea. (Grimaces) Wow he only landed a few hits and I'm in so much pain.  
  
Link: Told you he was a great fighter.  
  
Falcon: (moving towards Roy) I could say the same thing about you. You hit very hard. Nice match, we'll have to do it again sometime.  
  
Roy: (smiling) Sure thing. (Grimaces again) As soon as I spend some time in the hospital. (Looks around) Come on guys, I feel like celebrating.  
  
With Marth and Link holding Roy up they leave the stadium as the crowds continue to cheer.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * ** * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Falcon was in the locker room getting changed after his fight. He grimaced as he looked at his bruises and cuts.  
  
Falcon: Damn the kid got me good. I'd sure like another go around though.  
  
?????: Maybe I can help.  
  
Falcon turns around and sees no one near him.  
  
Falcon: Who's there!?  
  
?????: Now now, no need to yell, I thought I'd give you another chance.  
  
Falcon: (raises an eye brow) Oh? And how would you do that?  
  
?????: Like this.  
  
All of a sudden a black mass leaps out of the shadows and attaches itself to Falcon. He tried to get it off but his strength seemed to leave him and he collapsed onto the ground. Before he blacks out he sees someone with pure white hair step out of the shadows and laugh at the fallen Racer.  
  
?????: It all begins now . . .  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Next chapter: A special bonus for all, three fights!!! It's Peach vs. Zelda, Ness vs. Mewtwo, and Mystery fighter 2 vs. Falco. Also fighters are disappearing? Who's that white haired guy? What's going on!? Till next time, see ya! 


	6. Mysteries Abound!

Super Smash Bros. Annihilation: Chapter 6: Mysteries abound  
  
Omega: Zero! Check the vendors! Vegeta! See if you can spot him in the air! We have to find Falcon!  
  
It had been 3 hours since the Roy vs. Falcon fight and Captain Falcon was nowhere to be seen. All that anyone could find of him were some personal items left in the locker room. Then an hour ago Vasilis had declared that several of his own space pirates have gone missing as well. Search patterns were formed, but it appeared that they had all just disappeared into thin air.  
  
Omega: (mutters to himself) Where the hell can Falcon be?  
  
Omega looks around and notices Forte running up to him.  
  
Omega: Any luck?  
  
Forte: (shakes his head) Yea, and it's all bad. I checked to see if everyone else was fine and found out Ganondorf, Bowser, and D.K. are missing too.  
  
Omega: (rolls his eyes) this is just great! What the hell is going on here!?  
  
Just then Azreal comes up behind Omega and flies around to face him.  
  
Azreal: This is weird even for me! What should we do?  
  
Omega: (thinks for a moment) I guess we should continue the tournament . . . maybe they'll show up there. Also I think I'll take Vasilis up on his offer for reinforcements. (Looks at Forte) Well, get the stadium set up for the next fight, we don't want to panic everyone to much.  
  
Forte: Right! (Leaves)  
  
Azreal: (face brightens) I have an idea to calm everyone down! Let my fighter go next! Everyone will love it!!!  
  
Omega: (thinks for a moment) Fine, but if this is one of your tricks . . .  
  
Azreal: It's not! Trust me!! (Leaves)  
  
Omega: (shakes his head) I hope he knows what he's doing. (Looks up) What the hell is happening around here?  
  
A dark figure from the shadows watches as Omega leaves.  
  
?????: (chuckles) By the time you figure that out it will be too late. To think, this tournament has fit in quite nicely with my plans. I must remember to thank Omega before I destroy him.  
  
With that the figure disappears into the shadows.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Fox and Falco were in the locker room, waiting for Falco's fight to start. Falco was cleaning his blaster while Fox was leaning against a pillar.  
  
Fox: Hey Falco, you here about the disappearances?  
  
Falco: (shakes his head) Yea, freaky. So, any idea who this mystery fighter is?  
  
Fox: (smiles) Not a clue.  
  
Falco: (glares at Fox) Let me guess, your hoping I'll lose, aren't you.  
  
Fox: (looks shocked) Now what ever gave you that idea?  
  
Falco: Never mind, my fights about to start. (Looks at Fox) I expect to be paid in cash after the fight.  
  
Fox: (glares at him) whatever, see ya later.  
  
They both leave, however, unknown to them a camera was focusing in on them as they left, recording there movements.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Forte: Ladies and gentlemen! Before we begin today Omega has a few announcements before we start the fights.  
  
Forte hands over the microphone to Omega who has a large sheet in front of him.  
  
Omega: Thanks Forte. I'm sure you have heard about all of the disappearances. (From the way the audience reacted they had heard) I do not want anyone to be alarmed; however I cannot allow people in or out until this crisis is solved. (The crowd starts to go into an uproar but Omega silences them) Don't worry, you can all stay in hotels located here, and do not worry about paying for them, I'll cover that.  
  
The crowd calms down and Omega takes this time to clear his throat.  
  
Omega: Also before we begin I would like to thank Baron Nocturne, Infinity Kazier, KittyX-chan, Mr. Showtime, and Vasilis for the reviews. Also I would like to thank Vasilis for e-mailing some ideas. Now without further ado, let the fights begin!  
  
With that smoke comes out from the middle of the arena and out pops out the Final Destination level.  
  
Forte: Well, it appears we have an old favorite today. Now let's kick things off! Are first fighter hails from the planet Cornaria, an excellent fighter pilot and has the same skills as Fox, please welcome . . . Falco!!!  
  
Falco jumps up onto the stage and gives a bow to the audience. All of a sudden the lights dim and focus on Azreal, who is at the opposite side of the arena from Falco.  
  
Azreal: (with devilish grin) Now for my next fighter. A master of the air, he screams doom to all who oppose him, and he will leave you quaking in fear. Please welcome . . .  
  
The audience tenses as they wait for Azreal's announcement, even Falco has lost some of his cockiness. There is then a shadow flying behind Azreal, heading toward the stage.  
  
Azreal: please welcome . . . THE DUCK FROM DUCK HUNT!!!!  
  
The lights come back on and we see that it's none other then the duck from Duck Hunt. (A/N: Don't blame me, Azreal picked them remember?)  
  
Duck: Quack!  
  
Everyone falls over anime style as Azreal quickly leaves the arena. Omega quickly gets back up and glares out at the arena.  
  
Omega: AZREAL!!!!!!!  
  
Forte: (sweat drops) that was unexpected.  
  
Falco smiles and looks up at Fox, who is in pure shock.  
  
Falco: I expect to be paid in cash!  
  
Forte: Well, I guess if everyone is ready . . . let the fight begin.  
  
With that the duck starts to fly back and forth in the arena. Falco takes his gun, carefully aims, and fires. The duck gets hit, gets back up and fly's again. The process continues of a while, but with Falco showing off his skills by firing from weird positions and making a show of it. After a moment the duck finally gets tired and falls to the ground unconscious. The audience starts clapping, but were all still in shock.  
  
Forte: and the winner is . . . Falco. Did anyone really expect him to lose?  
  
Falco jumps off the arena and heads over to Fox, who is still counting out the money.  
  
Falco: (smirks) well . . .  
  
Fox hands over the cash to Falco and starts to leave.  
  
Fox: Damn Azreal. (leaves)  
  
Omega: (looks over at Forte with his eye twitching) Forte . . . get the others, we're going hamster hunting. (Leaves)  
  
Forte: (sweat drops) I almost feel sorry for Azreal.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Fox was walking down some of the alleyways of the stadium. He grumbled to himself as he continued to wander.  
  
Fox: Damn . . . of all the stupid luck! He just had to get that weakling of a fighter! Now I'm out a hundred dollars.  
  
He looks up and notices that no one seems to be around. Then he starts to hear foot steps from the shadows. He turns and sees . . . Captain Falcon.  
  
Fox: (shocked) Falcon? Where the hell have you been!? Everyone's looking for you!  
  
All of a sudden Falcon runs around to Fox's back and puts him into a headlock.  
  
Fox: (with trouble breathing) what . . . the . . . hell?  
  
Then another figure appears before Fox. He had white hair down to his back, black armor with red trim, and a tattered cape over his shoulders. The worst thing though, in Fox's opinion, was his eyes. One was an Ice blue while the other was the color of blood, both of which looked at him in grim satisfaction.  
  
?????: Well, well, well . . . it appears I have another fighter for my collection.  
  
With that a black mass leapt from the shadows and attacked Fox.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Before the gathered masses the next arena emerged. It was the fountain of dreams arena. It contained a small arena with three platforms. It also contained a fountain in the middle.  
  
Forte: And for our next fight the arena is . . . Fountain of Dreams. (with evil grin) To all you guys out there . . . YOU READY FOR THE CAT FIGHT OF THE CENTURY!?  
  
Most guys from audience: HELL YEA!!!  
  
Looking out you see a beat up Azreal passing out free binoculars for the next fight. Omega shakes his head as he observes everyone's behavior.  
  
Omega: Am I the only guy around here with some dignity? (Looks over a Forte's ringside booth and sees his entire cast (Alucard, Zero, etc) inside the booth)  
  
Forte: Now let's bring out the fighters! All the way from Hyrule, a princess who has the power of magic and who transforms into kick ass fighter. Please welcome . . . ZELDA!!!!  
  
Zelda walk out from the side entrance as the crowds go into an uproar. She smiles at all the attention and turns around to the entrance to see Link cheering loudly for her as well.  
  
Vasilis (chants with space pirates) Go Zelda!  
  
KittyX-chan: You can do it!  
  
Mr. Showtime: Go Zelda!  
  
Forte: Now for our next fighter. She's also a princess, she might always get kidnapped, but I wouldn't mess with her if I were you. Please welcome . . . PEACH!!!!  
  
The pink clad princess walks out and is greeted also by many cheers from the audience. She walks up onto the arena and starts waving to the crowd.  
  
Forte: Let the ultimate cat-fight begin! (Get glares from female audience members) what?  
  
Peach: Now to show who the better princess is.  
  
Zelda: (smiles) my thought exactly.  
  
Zelda runs up towards Peach, with her arms charging with magic, and pushes forward with her hands. Peach sees this and from out of nowhere lifts up Toad, who blocks the spell and hurts Zelda. Peach then takes out a golf club and tries to hit Zelda. However Zelda sees it coming and jumps out of the way. She then counters with a din's fire that hits Peach head on and puts her on fire. When Peach recovers she sees Zelda start to fall back to the earth. She takes out her umbrella and jumps into the air, hitting Zelda and causing her to hit the ground hard.  
  
Zelda recovers just in time to get a kick in the stomach from Peach. Zelda rolls out of the way of another kick and uses Nayru's love which blocks any further attacks and hurts the pink princess. Peach quickly recovers and delivers a devastating Peach bomber attack, which sends Zelda into the fountain. Then there are some magic sparks from the fountain and out jumps Sheik.  
  
Sheik then starts to throw down darts at Peach, who attempts to dodge but is hit by some of them. Sheik then lands and attempts to use her chain against Peach. Peach rolls away from the chain and hits Sheik toward the edge with a tennis racket. She then follows up the attack with a Peach Bomber and hits Sheik out of the arena. It appears to be the end for Sheik, however she twists in mid air, and in a small explosion, disappears and reappears behind the princess. She then does two kicks, which sends Peach out of the arena also. This time it appears Peach is done for, however she jumps up into the air and starts to float back into the arena. She lands just in time to see Zelda (she transformed again) deliver a kick full of Magic energy which sends Peach out of the arena.  
  
Forte: PEACH IS OUT!!!! ZELDA WINS!!!!!  
  
The entire gathering goes into an uproar of applause for the winner of the fight. Link comes out from the side entrance and helps Zelda out of the arena, congratulating her the whole time. Mario also comes out and helps Peach up. The two groups meet and the two princess smile.  
  
Zelda: That was a good fight.  
  
Peach: thanks. Next time I'll win though.  
  
With that they all leave through the entrance.  
  
Back at Forte's booth, Omega had the microphone.  
  
Omega: If you all wait just a moment the next fight will begin shortly. If you need a break . . . do so quickly.  
  
The gathered masses all seemed to agree and waited for the next fight.  
  
(A/N: sorry this one was a little short . . . I've been a little busy this week. I'm also . . . just . . . a little . . . tiiiirrreeedddd . . . (starts sleeping)) * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
In his Room Mewtwo floats around with his arms crossed. (AZ/N If you don't know what Mewtwo looks like too bad he's really hard to describe)  
  
Mewtwo: (to himself) My fight is about to begin. This child does not know what he is getting himself into. My psychic powers are far superior. I doubt I'll even break a sweat.  
  
With that he heads toward the stadium.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Azreal is going through the audience selling T-shirts with the Ness and Mewtwo on them. Vasilis buys a T-shirt that Has Mewtwo surrounded in a purple aura. The audience watches in awe as what looks to be a small piece of a town comes into view. It seems however slightly smaller than it should be. The buildings seem to only be a maximum of about 20 feet high and the cars are a big as people.  
  
Forte: Welcome to Onett. Alright then our first competitor is a small boy who likes to hit stuff with bats, eat rock candy, play with Yo-yos, and save the entire world from an "alien" invasion. He's small but he his omega attack is unparalleled. Please Welcome . . . NESS.  
  
The crowd gives an enthusiastic uproar as Ness enters by an explosion which leaves him charcoal black and smiling, but within a second he shakes off the charcoal stuff and continues to smile.  
  
Forte: Our next Competitor is the "Most powerful Pokemon ever" his psychic powers are second to none, if your not careful you might just be turned to ash by his glare. The one! The only! MEWTWO!!!  
  
Mewtwo appears out of nowhere with just a few dancing lights around him as he appears.  
  
Vasilis: Go Mewtwo!!  
  
KittyX-chan: Yea Mewtwo!  
  
Infinity Kazier: Defeat him Mewtwo!  
  
Mewtwo smiles at all the support and watches as Ness starts getting uncomfortable.  
  
Forte: Now let the fighting commence.  
  
The two fighters turn and look at each other. They glare into each others eyes. They stay in that position, and seem to strain themselves to keep eye contact. Neither fighter moves. Then in an instant both fighters fall to the ground.  
  
Mewtwo: (A little strained) you are stronger then I thought.  
  
Ness smiles weakly but doesn't say anything.  
  
Mewtwo holds out his hand and a wave of invisible psychic energy is blasted towards Ness. Ness sees this and jumps out of the way, only to see Mewtwo launch another attack. Ness stands up quickly and launches a small lightening bolt-looking thing at Mewtwo. Both fighters are then hit with the attacks. Ness is slammed up against one of the walls of a building, while when Mewtwo is hit by the energy blast he is engulfed in flames and blasted backwards about 5 feet. When Mewtwo gets up he sees Ness holding his head and concentrating. Then he sees the lightening blast coming at him from his right side. He quickly jumps upwards to dodge the attack. He jumps and smirks at the attempt to catch him off guard. Then he sees the lightening blast turn a 90 degree angle and his smirks turns into an expression of surprise. Mewtwo is unable to dodge the pulse of electricity as it enters his body. Mewtwo convulses in the initial shock and then sees yet another lightening bolt seeking in on him. In an instant Mewtwo vanishes and the lightening blast fizzles out when it can't find Mewtwo. Ness stands up and opens his eyes, physically looking for Mewtwo. Then without warning Mewtwo appears behind Ness and grabs him from behind.  
  
Mewtwo: You will pay for that.  
  
Ness: H. . .  
  
Mewtwo throws ness into the air then sends dark purple energy blasts at him. There are probably about 50 of these base ball sized blasts. Most of them miss Ness but because they are thrown in a scatter form Ness only dodges those which were not near him. Ness begins falling but he puts out his arms and has his psychic energy float him down. Then without warning Mewtwo appears behind Ness and slams him in the back with his tail. Ness falls directly into the ground. Ness gets up and dodges just in time before Mewtwo can jump on him and electrocuted Ness with the purple energy surrounding him. Mewtwo and Ness both then go into a standoff, each glaring at each other. Then at the exact same time both fighters jump into the air narrowly escaping a car that swerved close to them.  
  
Mewtwo: You have good reflexes.  
  
Ness: (Smiles) you too. Both fighters aim to land on different buildings but just before Mewtwo lands he disappears. He appears right behind Ness, but is then greeted by a baseball bat to the jaw. He hits the ground and as he begins to get up a Yo-yo hits him across the face and then in the stomach and then he is yet again greeted by the baseball bat but this time it is his stomach that is introduced. Mewtwo flies through the sir and is eventually stopped by a large brick building. As he hits the building it crumbles and falls.  
  
Ness: I saw what you were going to do. Nice try though.  
  
Mewtwo gets up and moves some of the large pieces of building off of himself. He has wounds all about his body and he struggles to smirk. Then he disappears again. Ness sees the attack again and swings his bat behind himself. Only to see that there is nothing there. Then a look of "Oh my God NO" enters his face and he turns to see Mewtwo surrounded in a this purple cloud of energy. Mewtwo holds out his hand and the debris of the building are hurled toward ness who see nothing but chunks of brick coming at him. The huge chunks slam into Ness which send him flying into the building behind him. Mewtwo continues to launch piles of rubble until there is none left. Mewtwo begins breathing very heavily and the holds both his hands behind himself. In his hands forms a small dark energy ball. This ball begins to grow and grow, and soon he places most of his remaining strength into it. He struggles with his own attack, but makes sure that he maintains it. As it grows, the rubble where Ness was begins to move and from out of the desolation Ness rises and stands up. His eyes seem glazed over and he seems to be out of it. His body is full of scrapes, cuts, bruises, and he has some blood on his clothes. When the energy ball becomes about the size of Ness, Mewtwo lets out a grunt and hurls the ball toward its victim. Ness sees the ball but knows he cannot dodge it. There is a huge explosion and rubble begins to fly everywhere.  
  
Forte: I don't think anyone could have survived that.  
  
Then Mewtwo beaten and bruised begins to smirk and laugh. Then he stops when he sees a green aura coming out from the dust. When the dust clears he sees Ness surrounded by a green aura. Most of his wounds have been healed and he is smiling. He dispels his green aura and holds out both his hands.  
  
Ness: PSI OMEGA.  
  
A huge blast of energy erupts from his hands aimed straight for Mewtwo. Mewtwo stands up straight and goes into a relaxed state. He also has a small smile on his face.  
  
Mewtwo: I have been bested, well done.  
  
The blast then crushes into Mewtwo, sending him flying from the ring into the steel wall by the crowd. A crater is left where Mewtwo hit.  
  
Forte: (in shock) wow. . . remind me never to upset the psychic kid. The winner is NESS.  
  
Ness jumps down out of the ring and is immediately greeted by his friends, Jeff, Poo, and Paula. Ness then runs over to where Mewtwo hit and he pulls Mewtwo from the crater. They look at each other and shake hands. Then Mewtwo stands up straight and walks back to his room.  
  
(A/N: If you want to blame anyone about this outcome, blame the other author, he couldn't be swayed into letting Mewtwo win.)  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Mewtwo was in the locker room, meditating after his defeat earlier.  
  
Mewtwo: That child had great power, (smiles) however next time I shall be the victorious one.  
  
?????: That's exactly what I want to hear.  
  
For once in his life Mewtwo was shocked to see someone had snuck up on him. He glared at the individual who had white hair and wore black armor with red trim.  
  
Mewtwo: who are you?  
  
?????: (Completely ignores Mewtwo's question) Such a powerful being . . . however if I'm not mistaken you are severely weakened from the fight.  
  
Mewtwo: (narrows his eyes) What do you want with me?  
  
?????: (chuckles) that's easy. I want you to be my . . . servant.  
  
With that a black mass leaps out from the shadows at Mewtwo. However Mewtwo raises his hand at the mass and blasts it with his psychic energy.  
  
Mewtwo: (angrily) I am no one's servant.  
  
The figure seems shocked that his attack was blocked, but covers his surprise quickly and actually starts laughing.  
  
?????: I guess I underestimated you, however I always have a back up plan.  
  
He snaps his fingers and from out of the shadows come 4 familiar figures, rapped in shadows.  
  
?????: I believe you know these people, they're here to . . . convince you to join me.  
  
The figures attacked Mewtwo, with zombie like looks in their eyes. Mewtwo fought back, however being out numbered and, much to his dismay, weakened from his fight with Ness, he was quickly subdued.  
  
?????: (holding up some of the dark mass) Now, time for you to join us.  
  
The figure tossed the mass onto Mewtwo. Mewtwo tried to block it with his psychic abilities; however he didn't have the strength to and was soon covered in it, knocking him into unconsciousness. The figure laughed as he saw his newest slave stand up with the glazed look in its eyes.  
  
?????: Soon I'll be ready . . . then I shall strike and capture the others in one fell swoop.  
  
With that the figure departed into the shadows, followed by his 5 followers.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Next chapter: The first round fights finish up, with the following fights, Pikachu vs. Luigi, Ice Climbers vs. Yoshi, and mystery fighter 3 vs. Mario. But who's this guy that appears out of nowhere and starts acts like he owns the place? And why the hell are the missing fighters with him!? Till then . . . see ya! 


	7. Special note

A Notice for all those who care!  
  
Hey! Omega here! Sorry I haven't updated the fic. Between finishing a mini-series in my Zero Hour fic and being bogged down with school work I haven't had time to update. Don't worry though; I'll have the next chapter written by the end of next week (around March 6th). If you need something to read, go to Zero Hour and read the sugar rush series that was just written. You'll find that it goes along with this fic as well. (Think of it happening between the last chapter written and the new one that's coming). Till we meet again . . . see ya! 


End file.
